deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Five: The Punisher (The Punisher 2004 Movie) vs. The Joker (Nolanverse Batman)
The Punisher, the former Delta Force member turned vigilante who waged a one man war against those responsable for his family's deaths vs. The Joker, The Dark Knight's toughest enemy who raised havoc in Gotham City! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my battle! Today we have two of the most brutal comic book movie characters duking it out! It's The Punisher vs. The Joker to see who is the deadliest warrior. Also if you like this battle check out El Alamein's Joker Gang vs. Woodbury Army. The Punisher Frank Castle was a family man, set to retire from the FBI as an undercover agent. His last job involved him in a sabatoged arms deal where Bobby Saint, the son of mob boss Howard Saint was shot and killed. He was actually in the Battle of Kuwait during the Gulf War and was actually a part of Delta Force. During a family reunion though, a group of assassins are sent to kill him and his family. His family is killed but he manages to survive barely. He eventually recovers and returns to the island where the reunion was, among the wreckage he found a shirt his son had given him. The shirt was a black short sleeve shirt with a white skull on it. Frank knew he had to get his revenge on whoever did this. During the film he has to fight assassins sent out to kill him like Harry Heck and the Russian while trying to find whoever did this to him. He eventually infultraites into Howard Saint's building and kills all the mobsters who are protecting him. He eventually kills John, Bobby's brother and Howard Saint, the man who was behind all of this. The ending of the film shows that he will fight more crime. The Joker Not much is known about The Joker's past. He tends to change his backstory but he claims that his father was a drinker and a fiend, one night he goes off crazier than usual, he takes a knife and puts it in his mouth, and says "Why so serious?". Another claims that he had a wife who told him to smile a bit more but face was scarred up so he scarred his face up and went crazy because his wife hated it. He raised anarchy in Gotham by being unbelievably unpredictable. He has killed his own men, threatened to kill civilians, and wants to bring the city to it's knees. He has confronted Batman but wants to unnerve him and put him in dillemas that allow him to escape like throwing Rachael off a building. Weapons When I did the research for weapons, I noticed that these guys were armed to the teeth in their movies, so let's go into the laundry list of weapons. The Punisher will be armed with: *Melee: Butterfly Knife Length: 4 Inches Counterrotating handles. *Short Range 1: Dual Custom M1911A1s Capacity: 8 rounds per pistol, 16 in total Caliber: .45 ACP Range: 50m Rate of Fire: 700 RPM *Short Range 2: Sawed Off Double Barrel Shotgun Capacity: 2 rounds Caliber: 12 Gauge Range: <50m *Mid Range: MP5A5 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Range: 200m Rate of Fire: 800 RPM *Long Range: M4A1 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 5.56x45mm Range: 360m Rate of Fire: 950 RPM *Explosive: M203 Grenade Launcher Lethal Blast Radius: 5m Caliber: 40mm Rate of Fire: 6 RPM Range: 150m (Effective), 400m (Max) 12952771-a-butterfly-knife-isolated-on-white.jpg|Butterfly Knife Socom-Gear-Punisher-1911-Custom.jpg|Custom M1911A1 x2 300px-Sawed Off Shotgun.jpg|Sawed Off Double Barrel Shotgun H&KMP5A5.jpg|MP5A5 M4A1Carbine.jpg|M4A1 400px-M203.jpg|M203 Grenade Launcher (Attached to M4A1) The Joker and a group of Joker Gang members will be armed with: * Melee: Smith and Wesson Extractor 1600 Length: 3.5 Inches *Short Range 1: Glock 17 Capacity: 17 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Range: 50m Rate of Fire: 40 RPM *Short Range 2: Sawed Off Remington 870 Capacity: 8 Rounds Caliber: 12 Gauge Range: >40m (Sawed off barrel reduces range) Rate of Fire: 15 RPM *Mid Range: Smith and Wesson M76 Capacity: 36 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Range: 250m Rate of Fire: 720 RPM *Long Range: AKMSU Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 7.62x39mm Range: 400m Rate of Fire: 735 RPM *Explosive: Norinco Type 69 Caliber: 85mm Range: 200m (Effective), 920m (Max) SmithAndWessonExtractor1600.jpg|Smith and Wesson Extractor 1600 Glock-17.jpeg|Glock 17 Replica_Sawed_Off_Shotgun.jpg|Sawed Off Remington 870 Smith and Wesson M76.jpg|Smith and Wesson M76 AKMSU.jpg|AKMSU Type 69 RPG.jpg|Norinco Type 69 X Factors Explanations *The Punisher easily takes mental health. While he isn't in perfect condition, he is better than The Joker at least. *The Punisher has fought in the Gulf War and was a part of Delta Force. The Joker hasn't really engaged in combat by himself, he usually uses his gang members to get work done. *The Joker isn't much of a gunmen, he mainly sprays and prays. Castle usually aims and takes a shot, not spraying. *The Joker is the kind of person that wants to unnerve you, then kill you. The Punisher has a sense of when not to kill but The Joker shows some enjoyment in the chaos. *The Punisher is a very tactical person, but he doesn't go running head into a situation so he uses stealth and explosives. At the same time, The Joker uses decoys like in the hostage situation and can be pretty tactical behind his blood red lips. It's even. *The Punisher was actually trained, unlike The Joker who recieved no actual training. Edges *Melee: The butterfly knife has a slightly larger blade and Castle has shown some skill with this blade. Edge: The Punisher *Short Range 1: The M1911A1s have the stronger rounds and multiple shots could be fired at once but the Glock 17 can be more accurate and has the larger capacity. I consider this even. Edge: Even *Short Range 2: The Remington takes this for it's superior capacity and range over the double barrel shotgun. Edge: The Joker *Mid Range: The MP5A5 has better accuracy and rate of fire despite it's smaller capacity. Edge: The Punisher *Long Range: The M4A1 is more accurate, has a better range, and rate of fire. As much as I love the Kalashnikov, the M4A1 is better. Edge: The Punisher *Explosive: While the M203 is more portable and attached to the M4A1 (The Punisher will be carrying the M203) the Type 69 has a larger explosion, despite it's huge size. Edge: The Joker Voting Voting will end on December 28th, 2013. One word votes or extreme bias will not count. Votes like "TEH PUNISHER IS BEST CUZ HE HAZ GUNZ!" or "TEH JOKARZ WINZ CUZ WHY SO SERIOUS?!" will not count. No Vote: One word, all caps, bias Full Vote: Edges and or paragraph explanation, facts, no bias Notes *The battle will have Castle vs. The Joker and a bunch of Joker Gang members. *The setting will be The Gotham Bank. Next Time... What's the next battle I should do? Far Cry 3 Co-Op Crew (Far Cry 3) vs. Dead Island Gang (Dead Island Series) The PMC (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3) vs. Merryweather Security (Grand Theft Auto 5) Medellin Cartel vs. Russian Mafia Battle Gotham National Bank, 2008 Gotham City, the crime hellhole of the United States. This place was a criminal's paradise and today was an example. "Everyone on the ground!" a man with a clown mask said as he shot his AKMSU in the air. Everyone went down as two other men with clown masks went to the bank vault and tried to crack it. "So how much he payin' ya?" one of the men said as they set their equipment down. "I don't know, six shares is plenty." the other man replied. Meanwhile, two other men in clown masks are rappeling to the roof of the bank from another building. Once they land they open up a metal box and cut some wires. "So why do they call him The Joker?" the one cutting the wires asks. "He likes to wear make up to intimidate people, war paint." the other man replies. "And there goes the silent alarm. Weird, it doesn't connect to 911, only a private number." the man says confusingly. As the man behind him prepared to raise his gun both meet a flurry of 9mm bullets. The bullets were from an MP5A5 held by a man in a trench coat and shirt with a white skull on it. The man then rushed downstairs and tried to stop this bank robbery. As this is going on, one of the bank robbers is putting grenades in each hostage's hand. "Obviously we don't want you to do anything with your hands besides hold on for dear life." one of the bank robbers says. At the vault, the men that have to crack the vault are having a pretty easy job, it's all going well until they hear footsteps. One of the men takes aim with his Glock 17 and investigates, only to meet a similar fate as the men from the roof. The other man grabs his AKMSU and fires, not hitting a thing. He then gets shot in the chest and head by the strange man. Another man in a clown mask sees this and opens fire with his M76. The man in the trench coat takes cover in the vault room but gets hit in the shoulder. He then takes out the M4A1 he had slung over his shoulder and puts the goon down. "What was that?" one of the robbers who took care of the hostages asked. "I'll check it out." He went up to the vault room but found nothing but three corpses. He tries to run back but sees the man. "You're... you're..... Frank Castle!" he says in fear. Castle opens fire with his M4A1 and moves on. "What's taking him so long?" the last man asks. Then the unthinkable happen, an employee with a sawed off Remington 870 in his desk shoots at the masked man but missed. The masked man then opens fire with his M76, hitting the man in the head. The man takes the Remington and removes his mask, revealing the blood red lips, ghostly white face, and black eyes that have haunted Gotham. The Joker. That's the name he went by in this town and everyone was scared of him. Then he sees a figure at the opposite side of the bank. Then he notices that this wasn't a man in a clown mask but a name he's been hearing a lot lately. "Frank Castle, The Punisher." The Joker says. Castle then opens fire with his M4A1 but notices he's out of ammo. He then takes out the sawed off double barrel shotgun he had and tries to sneak up on The Joker. The Joker just sprays with his M76 until he runs dry. He then picks up the sawed off Remington 870 and aims but can't find Castle. He then sees Castle but he unloads both of his shells rapidly. The Joker laughs but got hit with a pellet from one of the shells. He then happily unloads his own shotgun shells but narrowly misses Castle. "Great." The Joker says as he drops his Remington and takes out his Glock 17. Castle then takes out his own pistols, his dual custom M1911A1s. Both men unload their pistols towards each other. As they shoot they manage to hit each other in the shoulder. Castle, with his already injured shoulder, grabs it in pain and notices The Joker with his Glock pointed at his head. The Joker pulls the trigger only to reveal a click that surprises both men. Thinking fast, Castle hits The Joker in the mid section and takes out his butterfly knife. The Joker then takes out his Smith and Wesson Extractor 1600 and tries to stab Castle. Castle then thrusts his knife into The Joker's leg and twists it. The Joker howls in pain as Castle's knife tears his leg. The Joker then kicks The Punisher in the face with his other leg, falling down in the process. All of a sudden, a school bus comes crashing in the bank. The back door opened, revealing the driver was a member of The Joker Gang. "Come on boss!" the goon said. "If you excuse me, I have to leave now." The Joker said limping towards his escape vehicle. The Joker threw the sawed off Remington 870 and entered the bus. But didn't close the door. Instead he was grabbing something. He revealed his Norinco Type 69 RPG and takes aim at Castle. "Here's a little gift." The Joker said grinning. Castle looks of as The Joker aims the Type 69 but remembers the M203 he had on his M4A1. He looks at the M4A1 and rushes to it. But he was too slow, seemingly destroyed from the blast. "Let's go." The Joker says. Disappointed he didn't get any money but satisfied he was able to kill The Punisher. Then the unthinkable happens, a grenade shot flew to the bus killing The Joker and his goon in a firey explosion. Castle looks at the carnage and the hostages. Then he hears police sirens wailing off in the distance. The Punisher leaves before the GCPD could spot him. At an alleyway across from the Gotham National Bank, a white van is looking off at the scene with cops holding curious civilians back from the damage of the robbery. People looked in shock as they saw the destroyed school bus. Other people took pictures as more body bags exited the building and more crying hostages felt their loved one's embrace. A male voice rang from the radio, "Today at the Gotham National Bank a failed robbery took place as the criminal known as The Joker attempted to steal money from the vault. This failed when him and his gang members were killed by an unknown man. The manager of the Gotham National Bank was also killed as he tried to shoot the criminals only to be shot himself. Hostages say the person who foiled the robbery was a caucasian male in his mid 30s to early 40s, of muscular build and had black hair. He also wore a black trench coat and black shirt with a white skull on it. Police believe that this man was vigilante Frank Castle, also known as The Punisher, is a former Delta Force member who committed several murders after the deaths of his family. If you have the whereabouts of Frank Castle, do not approach him and call the GCPD. This is Mike Engel of GCN, signing out." With a blank look on his face, Frank turned the ignition and drove off onto the road. He then said "The guilty shall be punished." WINNER: THE PUNISHER Expert's Opinion While The Punisher was outnumbered, he was better trained and mentally healthy compared to The Joker. The Joker was untrained and was only more brutal than Castle, which wasn't enough to get him the win. Next Time... Two private armies will go toe-to-toe to see who is superior. The PMC, the group of soldiers fighting Spetsnaz and the African Militia in Thailand and Somalia will go against Merryweather Security, the corrupt paramilitary fighting our secret oil wars and working for Devin Weston to get rid of his problems: Micheal De Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton. Category:Blog posts